With advancements of sciences and technologies, requirements made by people for a mobile communication service and quality are also improved continuously. However, emphasis of researches is focused on using limited spectrum resources to improve transmission quality and lower operating cost.
At present, mobile communications which are based on a wireless technology are applied extensively in an indoor use market and an outdoor use market. The wireless technology is used in such a great scale, and at present, the driving force of the mobile communications development derives from demands for a broadband data service, which greatly impacts a public mobile wireless network as well, and particularly impacts a long term evolution technology (LTE) likewise positioned as an indoor scenario.
In the prior art, a logic architecture of an LTE home base station (LTE Home eNode B) is connected to a mobility management entity (MME) through an S1 interface. Because there are many LTE home base stations, if the LTE home base station is directly connected to the MME through the S1 interface, the performance and the cost of the MME may be affected greatly. Therefore, the standard adopts that, an intermediate node, that is, a home base station gateway (HeNB Gateway or HeNB GW), is added between the MME and the LTE home base station, so as to avoid too many S1 interfaces on the MME.
Functionally, a function of the home base station is completely identical with a function of an ordinary base station, which is incapable of satisfying demands of a next generation mobile broadband communications technology for lowering the cost at the same time of improving the bandwidth and the capacity.